thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus
''-Cyrus' signature line.'' Cyrus is the President of The Gramercy Riffs. He was played Roger Hill and voiced by Michael Potts. Description Cyrus is Puerto Rican. He is not part of The Gramercy Riffs, but has a working relationship with their leader Masai who he uses as bodyguards. He is well spoken and adapt at public speaking, and considers himself a spiritual leader to the street criminals of New York City. He sees the possibility of uniting the gangs under a general truce, believing that if the gangs were not fighting each other, they could intimidate and extort protection money and privilages from law enforcement and organized crime in the city by the advantage of numbers alone, with the Gramercy Riffs all acting as his delegates and lieutenants to keep order among the gangs, while he personally oversees the profits and power that would surely come from such a vast operation. Cyrus has hubris, and believes his plans cannot fail, and that no harm could possibly come to him. His ego is understandably overblown, he's smooth and charismatic and does have a loyal following among the many gang members of New York City. Inevitable failure Cyrus tragically does not recognize several flaws in his plans: first, the inherent instability and unpredictability of many of the gang members he seeks to control, especially that of the leader of The Rogues, Luther, who shoots him because he " just likes doing things like that." The "arithmatic" he has is also flawed, not accounting for many variables... a point that's arguably moot because he doesn't live to see his error: Just because the gang members outnumber the police 5:1 , doesn't mean the police are outmatched, especially when the police have many advantages the street gangs do not, such as training, firearms, vehicles, reliable radio communication, not to mention the ability to call in powerful auxillary support such as state troopers, and the National Guard if needed. Cyrus also does not take into account the idea that the "Crime Syndicates" are also likely to bring superior firepower and innumerable hired thugs into the picture to maintain their control if they see it necessary. Even if he maintains control, Cyrus also takes for granted the loyalty of The Gramercy Riffs, the leaders of which are organized and lucid enough to know if Cyrus is taking advantage of them, which he would be doing. They would likely want to simply cut him out of the picture once they've established control. In The Movie Cyrus is the President of The Gramercy Riffs and the man responsible for calling the meeting in Van Cortlandt Park. He had plans for all of New York City's gangs to unite and control the city as one, taxing both the crime syndicates and the police. However, he was shot and killed by Luther while giving his speech at the summit. In The Game Cyrus is seen several times explaining his plan to Masai, and is talked about often by the radio DJ. Jailbreak Swan talks to Masai about continuing the plan of a unified gang, but Masai said Cryus's dreams died with Cryus. Trivia *According to executive producer Frank Marshall they originally hired a real gang member for the role as Cyrus, but could not find him on the day and never heard from him again. According to Michael Beck, however, Roger Hill was always supposed to play Cyrus, so the real story remains a mystery. *Roger Hill sued Take-Two for using his likelyness in the game. He won the suit for $250,000. Category:Characters